Melhesti
The Melhesti are a late joining elitist society comprised of a heavy caste system. As a race they are artistic and technologically adept. In battle they act in small task specific units, and follow strict codes for personal conduct in a battle. Often with their race it is tactical flexibility and being able to quickly cycle their specialized units in and out of the battlefield that leads to victory. The Melhesti are known to be extremely prejudiced against the other races of the Commune, and see themselves as the only true chosen of the Alrak. Biology An Avian decedent race, The Melhesti physiology is comprised of a lightweight construction. The typical male Melhesti while taller and with superior strength to the average human male only weighs roughly 35 kilograms. This lightweight physiology allowed the Melhesti to easily move, glide, and climb the rough terrain of their home-world avoiding the low valleys filled with certain death below. Despite their lightweight physiology the outer flesh of a Melhesti is extremely dense, their feathers alone serving as an equivalent to the imperial guard's flack vests. However despite this dense outer layer the lighter interior structure of the Melhesti is more prone to taking severe damage if their outer flesh layer is bypassed or broken. The Melhesti brain while comparatively small to that of other races, most notably the psychic human and Eldar races, is incredibly capable. The Melhesti are capable of processing sensory data more quickly than, nearly, any other race. The strands on each their feathers is tipped with a sensory nerve allowing them to detect the slightest shift in radiation levels something which could have once proven fatal on their races home world. This quick sensory aptitude has also made the Melhesti quick, but impatient, thinkers processing data much faster than most other races and easily becoming bored by seemingly unchanging sensory input. The Melhesti quickly learn through observation, and what they can not learn through mere observation can easily be learned within two sessions of teaching. The Melhesti possess a relatively long lifespan, the average female lasting nearly three hundred years and on average nesting nearly eleven times. This long lifespan coupled with their advanced sensory abilities make the Elder Melhesti incredibly wise creatures and well versed creatures. Like most avian species most Melhesti are hatched from nests, which their mothers, now thanks more to technology than sitting on the eggs, keep warm until hatching. The Melhesti childhood is surprisingly long for a race of such quick learning creatures being almost as long as that of a human child's. Society and Culture Environment The home-world environment had drastically influenced both the evolution and culture of the Melhesti. Gia itself is a extremely mountainous world, with a great many cliffs and plateaus. however the world's core is a highly radioactive, Autolysis inducing core of molten-metal. As such the lower reaches of the world are highly lethal with only land bridges and certain paths connecting the various mountains at certain periods of time. Not only has the extremely lethal radiation that seeps from the planet's core affected the race's growth as a species but also their culture. Lower class citizenry often is forced to live in the riskier lower reaches where a sudden spike of radiation could claim entire communities. The spikes in radiation and living conditions of the Melhesti mean that even the middle class citizenry of their species is only expected to live to about one hundred and twenty years. These developments had also caused the races culture to view death very simply as it could occur at any given moment to a great number of people. Casts The Melhesti society is divided into a large number of casts which further divide into a number of sub-casts, however to the casual observer the only notable casts are those listed below. Undying Lords The highest rank any Melhesti owns, to be an Undying Lord is to be unquestionable and to decide the future of the Melhesti. Undying lords, some former Living-Kings others War-Princes, are decided upon by the Vanrakian Commune instead of by the Melhesi alone. This allows the Venrakian Commune just enough influence to keep the proud Living Kings, and the other ambitious Melhesti War-Princes Living-Kings As a species the Melhesti have become extremely cast based with physical living elevation and their plumage dictating which cast you belong to. Living on the tops of the mountains are the Living-Kings, who rule their respective mountain with the addition of several centuries of technological advancement the mounting tops have changed to the tops of spire cities coming from within the Living King's mountain. However the rule of the Living King's is nearly absolute within their mountain, as the lives of those below could well depend on their lord's decisions. War-Princes The military leaders and advisers of the Melhesti, War-Princes spend the majority of their lives on the battlefield organizing the lesser warrior classes into effective battle strategies. Long ago War-Princes served only as humble servants of whichever mountain they fought for, however when the Undying Lords now even a War-Prince could ascend to a position of power over the space faring portion of the Melhesti. Life-Keepers The main class for providing both food and for tending to the health of the Melhesti Life-Keepers are perhaps the second most patient class of the Melhesti as well as the most publicly valued as they provide for the other classes. However few life keepers are capable of much beyond providing for the other classes, as even a Striker has more room for advancement than a Life-Keeper. Tenders Responsible for the Art and Administration of the Melhesti, Tenders have long served the Melhesti as their source of production building their cities, weapons, and finery. However with the induction of slaves from the Commune Tenders have shifted their attention more to management and Art than weapon forging and city building. Traders The main storeworking and fleet managing force in the Melhesti. Traders not only carry goods provided by Life-Keepers and Tenders from location to location then selling the goods, Traders also with the advent of space travel provide the majority of labor aboard the Melhesti fleet. Strikers The Malhesti warrior class, many Malhesti view the Strikers with awe and fear. Strikers are the most patient of their race able to tolerate lack of stimuli for far longer than any civilian-class of the Melhesti. As soldiers however the Melhesti stay away from the 'dull' Strikers who seem to simply obsess over death and preforming unchanging, non-challenging, inactive tasks for 'long' periods of time. Classless Essentially the lowest possible class of the Melhesti, the Classless simply exist but without purpose. This state of existence is one that no Melhesti cares about and is almost that of a slave. However a Melhesti is capable to leave the Classless state and join with another class if they prove talented, there have been many legends of famous War-Princes who began as Classless, though a number of these are fictional. Mountain-States The Melhesti homeworld is divided into a number of Mountian states which their peoples even in the colonies still pay hommage to, or try to recreate. Each Mountain-state is a geologically seperate nation on the Melhesti homeworld that in ages past were divided by the lethal valleys of their homeworld. However as the technology of the Melhesti grew the divides between these Mountain-States grew less and less distant until the Melhesti were consistant of seperate ruling states only on paper. In ages past the Melhesti would build their lord's castles and cities at the peeks of the Mountains while letting the villages and outposts lay upon the lower reaching regions of their mountains risking the dangerious flares of radiation from their planet's core. Now a similar system is used, while the towering hive cities of their race reach up from the peaks of their mountians the lower classes and slaves toil upon the lower reaches provinding for the needs of the upper class high above, still facing the dangers of the world's radiation. ART Artwork is a key thing to the Melhesti culture. Without fine art to manage their race's attentions the Melhesti would possibly be less productive of a race than they are now. Melhesti art is not like that of other races however, to the Melhesti whose awareness is much greater than most other races, a singular stationary statue is barely able to hold their attentions for more than a few seconds, particularly those poor attemtps by humans. Instead Melhesti art is known for it's seeming ability to move, no mater which angle you view any of their artwork from what your are seeing will be drastically diffrent than what you'd see from even a slightly diffrent angle. Melhesti artwork is known to even be able to change depending on how you hold your body. As such Melhesti artwork is dramatic and fluid, to assisst their crews during long voyages Melhesti often place a great deal of emphisis on the artwork within thier ships. This grand amount of masterful art has keep the ship crews distracted and healthy, however it has also proven useful as a defensive measure against boarders from less advanced races. Human boarding parties have been known to become nasuis and jumpy due to Melhesti artwork, something their artests take great afront to. Military Despite vast changes in technology, culture and tactical situation. The Melhesti approach to warfare has changed little sense the age of the throwing stones and Javilens, commanders and War-Princes still prefering to attack quickly then disengaging the enemy allowing a fresh force to launch a strike from a new angle, or to renew an existing attack. Often in the Field of battle it would be noted by opposing commanders that their race never spent long in a fight instead seeming to always prefer to try and end the fight as quickly and effectively as possible. Infantry War-Prince The field commanders of the Melhesti, whose life duty is to organize the attacking and withdrawing units into a effective and powerful force. War-Princes rarely take to the front-line, as their soul purpose is to oversee the wider tactical picture and to ensure victory. However there are many times when a War-Prince must take to the field, at such times a retinue of the most patient Melhesti bodyguards, his own advanced training, armor and weapons ensure the prince will quickly perform his battlefield role so that he might soon return to his designated duty. The Patient Bodyguards and aids to the War-Princes of the Melhesti. The Patient are surgically altered, to allow them a significantly longer attention spans allowing them to remain unmoving for hours to even days on end. As such The Patient can stand guard over a War-Prince for possibly the course of an entire campaign without ever once moving to engage the enemy. However when the time comes The Patient strike with a force few foes are prepared for. Each Patient is armored with multiple layers of durasteel and technology eventually transforming the lightweight Melhesti into a armored juggernaut heavier than some Terminator marines. The Patient are also armed with both a twinlinked Strike Repeater and a power sword at their side. Strikers The most commonly seen Melhesti force, Strikers are a lightweight force of fast moving, agressive and task specific forces. Strikers are often shuttled in and out of the battlefield at an swift pace, their forces never staying at one engagement site for long. These troops are often given simple armor to reinforce their body's natural protective barrior, and are typically armed with Bolt Strikes and Strike Repeaters, though a few do carry Self Guided RPE's. Rangers A dedicated force of Melhesti elite ranged fighters, Rangers will enter into a battle aria and instead of utalizing the typical tactic of shifting in and out of the battlefield will remain in a battle aria 'slowly' moveing ahead removing enemy officers and strongpoints. These troops are often more lightly armored than their Striker counterparts but are allowed more powerful weapons such as the Death-Rod launcher. Engagers Specialized close combat troops of the Melhesti, Engagers are typically seen with some form of reverance by the lesser Melhesti forces as these troops barely engage at range with a enemy, instead showing both immense patience and skill waiting until the enemy is close then using their swords to cut down the enemy Kiriki Also known as the Stone beasts, Kiriki are creatures from the upper valleys of the Melhesti homeworld of Gia. These creatures despite what most would think are actually very small beings, however they secret a fluid which allows them to mold stone to themselves and harden these stone immensely. This allows the smaller creatures to cover themselves in thick radiation resistant armor giving them the appearance of a walking boulder with a stone head and stalagmite legs, while foaming fluids leek out from the cracks. As a naturally aggressive predator, with it's natural armor reinforced by Melhesti metals the Kiriki is a devastating weapon of war tearing through tanks and fortifications with ease after it's deployment via Transport drop. Vehicles Whisp Skimmer A small lightly armored vehicle commonly used in rugged terrain by Melhesti Engagement teams. Whisp Skimmers are five man transports, including the pilot, which allow the Melhesti to easily relocate from battlefield to battlefield often without having a designated transport come to move the unit. These light vehicles allow four passengers to sit on small seats with small netting and hooks nearby, while the squad leader or designated pilot will take the head seat directing the vehicle. The vehicle itself is a simple circular VTAL Disk with a forward brim for the pilot and a attached weapon underneath, often a quad-linked Strike Repeater or Self guided RPE launcher. The immense draw back of these cheep but mobile units is the significant lack of armor they have, also leaving the squad exposed with little to no armor around them, instead Squads often use the unit's speed to quickly deploy then (if preferable) use the vehicle as a support unit. Infernia Fighter/Transport The most common Atmopheric attack craft belonging to the Melhesti, the Infernia combines a powerful array of forward weaponry and a small six man troop compartment. Infernia fighters often appear on battlefields committing to striffing runs or high speed extractions. Oblivia Gunship/transport The primary Gunship of the Melhesti military. The Oblivia is capable of transporting nearly thirty Strikers into and out of combat while also using Bolt Cannons, Self Guided RPEs, and even Rad-Missiles to lay waste to enemy positions. Typically a single Oblivia in the proper place can dictate the entire flow of a battle. Ariva Transport A space to surface troop transport, the Ariva is a featherweight transport compared to the massive regiment carrying ships of the Imperium. The Ariva only is capable of carrying a total of 30 Melhesti including the two pilots and the four weapons officers. Despite it's limited carrying capacity the Ariva is the preferred Space to surface transport of the Melhesti race, as this smaller vessel contains a precision strike missile system which allows it to identify and attack enemy positions from extreme range. Typically this allows the Melhesti to announce their arrival to a battlefield with a devastating bombardment of enemy locations. Destpernia Airial Assault transport The largest vehicle in use by the Melhesti during any planet-side conflict, the Destpernia is the Melesti's greatest heavyweight weapon. A Destpernia is capable of carrying upwards to eight hundred Melhesti Strikers into battle, however the eight hundred Melhesti fighters contained within the vessel are not the greatest threat brought by the Destpernia. Instead the Destperia contains a vast array of Bolt Cannons and Missiles systems allowing it to level entire fortresses independently. The most apt comparison Imperial have for this vehicle is to compare it to a flying super heavy battle tank, with the additional effect of nearly a full regiment's worth of Melhesti brought as support. Ships The Melhesti Armadas are driven by the same tactical preference of the Melhesti preferring to quickly engage an enemy dealing immense damage then quickly disengaging before irreparable damage is done to their ships. The favored tactic of Melhesti Captains, referred to Void-Princes, is to direct their vessels PDT shielding towards the enemy leaving their flanks no target-able by the enemy vessels vulnerable, quickly engaging the enemy, then Disengaging while showing only their shielded side to the enemy. While this is a sound and often devastating tactic tactically capable captains are able to use the obvious weakness of this tactic to possibly even destroy the Melhesti vessels. Sting-class Fighters Specialized fighters meant solely for Void combat, the Sting-class fighter Swiftly travels the void moving in ways that few human fighter-craft can hope to mimic. Armed with an array of Bolt-Cannons and their own plasma missiles these fighters can engage in combat where even the briefest of moments within their cross-hairs spells certain death to their enemies. However it is in the Additional bay hold aria that the true threat of these fighters lies, within the additional bay hold the ship may carry either an compliment of Ship-busting missiles or a small boarding team with the means to drill into and infiltrate and enemy ship. Skipper-class The Lightest ship within the Melhesti armada and perhaps the most used. While not nearly as fast as some ships within the fleets of other races the Skipper-Class vessel is known for it's incredible maneuverability and decent combat speed. Some imperial Captains who have survived clashes with these ships have claimed to watch as the vessel would jink out of the path of a torpedo barrage even after passing the typical point of no evasion. Skipper-Class Vessels are also known for their ability to skim around the edge of a enemy fleet firing missiles and torpedoes into the enemy before disengaging avoiding return fire until they are out of the effective range of the enemy fleet then turning back to reengage. Barreller-class The second of two separate Cruiser sized vessels commonly seen in use by the Melhesti. The Barreller-Class Warship fulfills the Melhesti's tactical need of a vessel that will both hold the enemy fleet in place and as vessel meant to endure enemy fire allowing other vessels to escape or to manure into desirable positions. As such the Barreller class contains little in terms of Long range torpedoes instead relying on shorter ranged missiles, Bolt Cannons, and heavy fighter support for offensive capability. The PDT shielding of a Barreller-Class far outclasses that of nearly any ship of it's tonnage allowing the vessel a longer combat time than any Melhesti vessel however as Barreller-Class ships often must remain to battle enemies and divide their fleet the Barreller-class typically is on the Receiving end of much more firepower than a similar tonnage vessel of another race. Breaker-class Where as it's counterpart the Barreller-Class was designed to withstand punishment and hold an enemy, the Breaker-Class was designed with the soul purpose of the complete destruction of the enemy in mind. Breaker-Class Vessels contain an enormous array of torpedo and missile launchers all meant to fire on a enemy fleet as the ships close, typically this initial bombardment would prove devastating to the ships on the outer edges of a enemy fleet, while the Breaker-Class vessels then skirt the edge of the enemy fleet firing more torpedoes and missiles into the enemy ranks before pulling away for a second run. Technology Weapons Melhesti Weapons technology is meant to assists their fast moving strikers and various forces while they rapidly advance upon or withdraw from an assault. This means that the focus of the weaponry is not upon the power of a laser or the near silent efficiency of a shurikan, nor the flash of a Shoota but instead upon assisting the aim of the wielder and granting the penetrating power meant to bypass enemy armor. As such nearly all Melhesti munitions are self guided requiring little effort to hit any said target, and contain enough explosive force to penetrate a wide variety of armors. Bolt Strikes One of the most common weapons in the Melhesti arsenal, this single shot weapon fires self guided rounds over long ranges into enemy targets with high penetrating power. Each round fired from this rifle is actually a miniature missile with propellent, guide fins, and a guidance system. These round lock onto the signature of the target they were fired at and attempt to strike the original location on the target the rifled had been aiming at as closely as possible. Strike Repeaters A heavy weapon one would not think to see used so capably in the hand's of a race with so little body weight. Strike Repeaters are rapid fire Autogun type weapons with a high rate of fire, and immense stopping power. However the true advantage of these weapons is the ammunition's ability to 'target lock'. Using a digital scope the weapon paints the target, and upon firing the released ammunition is feed a constant stream of the data from the scope ensuring the released round knows the target's current location. Using miniature fin-guides the round will guide itself trying to best match itself with the target's current location. Bolt Cannons A larger version of the Strike Repeater, Bolt Cannons fire shells that are the Melhesti equivalent to a Imperial Auto-cannon. However unlike their human counterparts the Melhesti Bolt Cannon fires self guided munitions which in combat allow the cannon to only need to remain on a target long enough for the targeting computer to load the target's location into the shell fired. then with the assistance of the target tracking system the shell will adjust itself to it's target's location even if said target had moved from their original location. Self guided RPE's Self guided RPE's are small tube launched explosive devices. Each device is self propelled by a rocket motor and given minimal guidance by a specialized guidance system and the explosive's stabilizing fins. Each warhead can be specifically exchanged depending on the target, shrapnel based explosives which spread paper thin metal shavings, or melta-charges are typically the most common explosive types. Death-Rod Launcher A specialized heavy weapon of the Melhesti, only those of the highest warrior rank are allowed to use. The Death-Rod Launcher is a highly shielded, and highly precise weapon. the primary ammunition for this weapon is highly irradiated metal rods, each with a heavy shielding cylinder around it. When fired the weapon sends the rod to a safe distance away from the firer before the cylinder slits open unveiling the devastating radiation to the outside world. The radioactive rod causes victims in the immediate vicinity to begin undergoing the process of accelerated Autolysis making this weapon a likely squad killer. Rad-Missiles Specially built missiles with advanced targeting systems. These missiles are usually aboard Melhesti fighter craft and are used as aria denial weapons. The missile targets a designated GPS location before striking and exploding with considerable force, however the true danger of this weapon is the Autolysis inducing Radioactive core of the missile. Thrown as shrapnel the core of the Missile transforms entire zones into radioactive wastes. Armor Melhesti armor is for most races a surprising mix of dense plating and mobility. As a species that values quickly moving from engagement to engagement on a battlefield the Melhesti see the ability to move as a key component to warfare. However their races weak internal structure has also pressed them to understand the value of additional protection on the battlefield. As such most if not all Melhesti armors attempt to grant their user the maximum protection possible without sacrificing much in terms of armor. Slate armor Used since the Melhesti's most ancient times, and hated by every striker since. Slate armor is comprised of nothing more than large slates of metal strapped onto the body of those who wear it. While technological advancement has changed the armor greatly over the eons it is still considered cumbersome and difficult by Melhesti strikers and alternative armors are currently being sought. Feathered Armor A armor with growing popularity amongst the Melhesti military whose first battlefield use was just before firearms were introduced to the Melhesti. Technological advancements have once again made this armor practical and effective in the modern era of warfare. The main principle of this armor is to place a second skin over the Melhesti Striker wearing said armor, and from this skin several layers of metal feathers are attached. While each metal feather is weak and covers little surface aria alone together they completely cover the Melhesti while still permitting the Striker the full range of body motions. Combi-Armor Finding a growing use within the Melhesti military is the Combi-Armor. combie-Armor is a combination of slate and Feathered armor, which primarily places Slate armor over less flexible portions of a Melhesti, While Feathered armor covers limbs and more flexible portions. Combi-Armor, while cheaper than Feathered armor provides nearly the same protection and mobility, however compared to Feathered Armor, Combi-Armor weighs more and is considered very uncomfortable. Servo-reinforced armor Designed for maximum protection and to give significant reinforcement to the users strength. The Servo-reinforced armor is considered large and cumbersome by the Melhesti. However when worn by The Patient this armor, which is nearly as large and heavy as Terminator armor, can move with the same speed and precision as any Melhesti Striker. Notable leaders King of the Burning Mountian Baru Hedisti Living King Baru Hedisti of the Burning Mountain ruled over a relatively small and low laying mountain on the outskirts of one of Gia's primary mountain-ranges. His mountain was low laying, meaning life was short and difficult for his people. However Baru Hedisti discovered a secret which the Melhesti kings keep to this day, whatever this secret soon after his people advanced technologically being the first Melhesti to use firearms. With weaponry at least a century ahead of his opposition, Baru Hedisti began a military campaign against the other Mountain-states. This campaign would end in disaster for Baru. Despite claiming much territory and overpowering his enemies to such an extent that his name still draws awe and fear from the Malhesti the aligned mountain states, lead by his rival Oneran Novern, would push Baru's army back towards the Burning Mountain while the Melhesti's first encounter with Xeno's (the Orks) would doom Baru's ambitions. While his lineage would survive many at the time speculated that those of his name would never hold power outside the Burning Mountain again. King of the Mountians Obasti Novern The first Melhesti Living-King to unite the entire race as one and reach into the stars. After ages of fighting Ork remnants and political infighting Obasti was able to carefully capitalize upon the foundations layed by his ancestors, starting with the Living King Oneran Novern, to place himself ahead of all the other lords of his species. Soon the Malhesti were learning the secrets of FTL thanks to a technology cash Obasti's ancestors had uncovered nearly over a milenia before, and under Obasti's guidance began exploring the stars. In his final years Obasti's scouting ships would discover both the Rak'Gol, sparking the Malhesti's first interplanetary war, and find Vanrakian Commune which would eventually lead to their race's joining the Commune. The First Undying Lord Kehkawa Novern COMING SOON Undying Lordess Muniini Hedisti Currently a member of the Thralk and the first ever female to become a member of the the Undying lords. Muniini Hedisti holds the same name as the long past Baru Hedisti both a curse and a blessing, as while her name is far from popular with the Living-Kings beneath her it still holds a measure of respect and was enough to have her selected as one of the Undying lords by the Thralk members that were in power at that time. Since then Muniini had ambitiously pressed forward in every field she could proving her worth as an inquisitive and quick learning Lordess, as well as one aggressive enough to force down any enemy she encountered. Eventually this lead Muniini Hedisti to become a member of the Thralk during the first days of her hundred and twelfth year since hatching. War-Prince Hestaru Hedisti The younger brother of Undying Lordess Muniini Hedisti, hatched a nesting after his sister. Due to the age difrence between the two siblings and the social statusus of both Hestaru finds himself trapped in subserviance to his older sister, despite also serving as a Thralk of the Vanrakian Commune. Hestaru Hedisti despite his unassuming nature is perhaps one of the most capable War-Princes the Melhesti have ever produced. Since becoming a Thralk by the appointment granted to him by his sister, Hastaru has used his military victories to try and pull away from his sister's influence. However Muniini has proven to be a far better politician than Hestaru and, to his great dismay, has kept her younger brother trapped underneith her power. As such Hestaru is more driven and vicious than any other War-Prince of the Melhesti species. Relations Vanrakian Commune The Melhesti are the final "choosen" race of the Vanrakian Commune, as such they are often seen somewhat as outsiders and interacted diffrently with by the other two races of the commune. However, as sometimes prompted by the Autva, the Melhesti look down on their fellow Commune members seeing themselves as the only true Choosen race, which has lead to a number of internal conflicts between the three choosen races. Thus far the slaves entrusted to the Melhesti by the Alrak have remained in a better state than with the other two races making some outsiders think the Melhesti are the kindest of the three races, however this is simply a illusian born of a strict and efficent management system. History Pre-Communion The Burning War COMING SOON Age of Green COMING SOON Space era and the Rak'Gol war COMING SOON The Communion COMING SOON After the Communion Attack on Helga IV COMING SOON Category:The Vanrakian Commune